


Titles!

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry, brainstorming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles!

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the voyager_week LJ community challenge #38, use an ep title (or in my case, a dozen or so) in a fic. Hee. Self beta'd.

 

"That's just stupid, Harry." Tom protested, both men standing in front of a programming consol that was awaiting their command.

 

"What do you mean stupid?"

 

"'Day of Honour'? That's _Klingon_ tradition! Besides, it just sounds stupid."

 

"All right then, how about 'Endgame'?" Harry suggested.

 

"Too cliché." Tom dismissed with a wave of his hand.

 

"Erm… 'Fury'?"

 

"That lacks… something."

 

"What about 'Killing Game'?"

 

"Too mundane."

 

"'Nemesis'?"

 

"Too… crude."

 

"'Extreme Risk'"

 

"Waaay too non-imaginative!"

 

"'Bliss'?"

 

"No."

 

"'Human Error'?"

 

"No."

 

"'Imperfection'?"

 

"No."

 

"'Once Upon a Time'."

 

"I'm not even gonna justify that with an answer."

 

"Fine. 'Twisted' then."

 

"No."

 

"Oh! I know!" Harry exclaimed in excitement. "'In The Flesh'!"

 

"Now, that just sounds like some cheesy 50s horror movie title."

 

"'Survival Instinct'?"

 

"Nah, doesn't fit."

 

"Um… 'The Omega Directive'?"

 

"The what?" Tom stared at his friend in disbelieve. "And how is that related to the program?"

 

Harry shrugged. "I was just tossing out ideas. You know, brain storming."

 

"Right."

 

"Fine, if you think all my titles are crap, why don't _you_ try coming up with something." Harry threw his hands up in frustration.

 

"Hmm.... We need something catchy, something that'll fit the program," Tom's brows frowned in thought.

 

"Yeeesss?" Harry prompted, getting impatient.

 

"Yes! I've got it!" The pilot's eyes light up in excitement as he turned to face his best friend. "'Bride of Chaotica!' It's been staring at us in the face the whole time! 'Captain Proton: Bride of Chaotica!'"

 

"And you're calling me unimaginative?"

 

"Aw, come on Harry, it fits! Not just the program, but the whole atmosphere of it too, it's perfect!"

 

"Whatever you say, Tom."

 

The End.


End file.
